


[podfic] The Best Ideas

by imaginary_golux, reena_jenkins



Series: Recovery Podfics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Redeeming Social Value, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Finn wants to try something. Poe is more than willing to cooperate.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A short interlude in the Recovery 'verse.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Best Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767897) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



  
****

**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**   
****

**Warnings:** Wall Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, No Redeeming Social Value, Fluff  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:05:55  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW_TFA\)%20_The%20Best%20Ideas_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
